


7 Years

by mzaddkzg



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzaddkzg/pseuds/mzaddkzg





	7 Years

It was a normal day. My girlfriend, Adelaide, and I were curled up watching Netflix on the couch. Life had been good recently. I'd just gotten a new job at a law firm and Addie had just finished university and gotten her dental degree. We had our own flat in the suburbs of New Orleans city centre and it was the perfect size for the two of us. Everything was going so well and, to top it off, I'd been to buy a ring the previous day in hopes of proposing to her that same week.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn." she smiled, standing up from the couch and leaving a little draught as she removed herself from the blanket. I nodded and paused the TV. I was proud of her. On top of finishing her uni degree, she had been doing well for herself mentally, too. From a young age, she'd suffered from auditory hallucinations and panic attacks - eventually being diagnosed with schizophrenia. However, she'd been taking her medicine recently and she seemed a lot calmer, having noticeably less panic attacks and episodes. Once five or so minutes had passed and I still didn't hear the popping in the microwave, I decided to see what was going on.  
"Babe, are you-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I entered the kitchen. She was stood on the opposite side of the island to I, holding the largest, sharpest knife we possessed in our household. The hand she was holding it in was violently shaking, despite the latter of her body remaining completely frozen. She had her back to me, staring blankly at the cupboards, and for a second, I was frightened frozen. "Addie..." I slowly tiptoed around to the side of the island that she was stood on, holding my hands out in front of me. "...listen to me, baby. Put the knife down, ok?"

As if in slo-mo, she turned around to face me, her puffy, red face streaming with tears. I managed to collect myself and remain calm; that was until I noticed the blood dripping onto the white, marble flooring. She had slashed her wrist at least six times and I couldn't even perceive my emotions. My head spun and I almost sent myself into a panicked frenzy, despite dealing with similar situations countless times before. "Baby, what did you-" as I stepped forward, she stepped back. My heart shattered as I pleaded with my facial expression. Seeing the person you love flinch away from your touch is an earth-shattering feeling, and I can't say I'd ever experienced it before. "Why, Addie?!" I suddenly blurted. Tears were now involuntarily streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

 

"Don't ask questions, Jay..." she whimpered. I took another cautious step towards her and this time she didn't move. I reached out very slowly to attempt to remove the knife from her grasp, but she had an iron grip on its handle and the look in her dazed, green eyes told me she had other plans for how she wanted this to end. Suddenly, she forced the knife into my hands, instead tightening her hands over mine, like a parent guiding their child with scissors.  
"What are you..." my voice trailed off when I met her eyes once again. Their usual emerald green had been replaced with a much darker green and glazed over with what almost looked like grey fog. If I had to put a label on it, I'd say she looked possessed.  
"Kill me, Jay." she whispered in a shaky tone.  
"Wh-what?! Are you fucking crazy, Adelaide?!" I snapped, my voice cracking in pain.  
"Do it. Wait exactly seven years to this date and I promise you I will return to you." she begged me, in an almost calm tone.

"You are literally making no sense. Give me the knife, Adelaide." I dismissed, now in a harsher tone.  
As the words left my mouth, her grip on my hands tightened so that both of our knuckles turned white and I had to bite my tongue from yelping in pain. The harder she squeezed, the more my sweaty hands slipped and inched closer and closer to the blade until it finally sunk into my skin. I cried out in pain and she softened her grip, but not before I started oozing more blood on the floor.  
"DO IT!" she yelled in my face. And before I could even attempt to protest, she pulled my hands forward, yanking them in her direction so that the knife came into quick, sharp contact with her stomach. I knew immediately that it impaled her and my thoughts started racing almost as fast as my heartbeat.


End file.
